


going home

by stargxzin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargxzin/pseuds/stargxzin
Summary: Tyler just wants to go home.





	going home

“Tyler Joseph?”

Joshua’s head snapped up, immediately landing on the dainty, red-haired nurse.

He took a breath before standing up and walking over, she gave him a sympathetic smile, just like yesterday, and the day before that, and ever since the visits became more frequent and leaving became less likely.

Nurse London was her name, but she prefers Amanda, he’s known it for an entire year now, it became engraved into his brain.

She motioned for him to follow, but by now, he knows his way around.

She thinks it makes him feel better.

It doesn’t.

The twists and turns always nauseates him, the smell isn’t any better and neither are the artificial lights.

Room 302, bold white letters, he sees them every day.

“Well, I'll leave it to you. Good luck, Josh.” Amanda smiles, eyes hold pity.

Josh doesn’t look at her, just hums and enters the room slowly.

He’s met with a small figure sitting up on the bed, the boy didn’t even bother to look.

Josh sighed, a small smile played on his lips, but only briefly because light brown eyes stared back at him with unshed tears.

Joshua didn’t bother asking why, he knew why, they never address it, there is no need.

He walked over and sat down in the slightly uncomfortable chair, just as he did the day before, he scooted closer to the bed.

“Hey.” Josh spoke, he opened his hand on the bed for Tyler to take, the other completely ignored it, Josh wasn’t upset about it.

Tyler didn’t speak, he only stared at Josh.

The older male stared back at Tyler, only, this wasn’t  _ his _  Tyler.

_ His _  Tyler wasn’t as pale as a vampire,  _ his  _ eyes weren’t sunken in, full of sorrow and lost hope,  _ his  _ face wasn’t lifeless and broken, he wasn’t so thin to the point of practically looking skeletal.

“I brought you something,” Josh whispered, barely heard above the steady beeping of monitors. 

He pulled an orange beanie out of his pocket and held it out to the boy, who let out a small, pitiful sigh before taking the offering, twisting it through his fingers.

“Any day.” Tyler finally speaks, his eyes dart to Josh’s, he can see the pain in his eyes, but he refuses to show it, around Tyler at least.

“I talked to Jenna today.” Josh muttered, hoping to quickly get off the subject.

Tyler was stubborn, though, he pulled the beanie over his head before taking a deep breath.

“Any day, Josh.”

“I know that, Tyler. You don’t have to tell me t-that.” Joshua lamented, a tear rolled down his cheek, uncontrolled, then more silently fell.

Tyler’s heart clenched for him, he’d been accepted it, Josh didn’t want to, he held on to hope, and now he was denying the inevitable.

“I’m tired, J. I-I can’t  _ fight _  this anymore.” Tyler admitted wearily, he tilted his head, trying to catch the older male’s gaze but Josh couldn’t look and silence fell upon them.

The silence faltered when Josh let out a small sob, he buried his face into the younger’s lap and let them out.

Tyler ran bony fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him, guilt clawed at his throat at the thought that he was the one causing his boyfriend this much pain.

After a couple minutes, Josh calmed down enough to acknowledge Tyler and speak back to him.

“I don’t want to be here, J. When it happens, I don’t want to be hooked up to a bunch machines, alone, cold,” Tyler started, his gaze landed on the window where the sun shone through brightly and his sight blurred just a little.

“I want to go home, Josh. I want to see Jim, I want to lay in the grass and soak in the sun. I want to eat Oreo ice cream and a butt load of whipped cream, y’know the kind in the can? I want to see the stars and the moon again, Joshie, I don’t want to die in this place. I want to see something outside of these four white walls. I'm going to die, I want to be with you, at home.”

Josh finally met Tyler’s eyes, he was begging the man to get him out, pleading him to take him away.

He wanted to go home.

Josh nodded; he wasn’t going to let the love of his life spend his last days hopelessly rotting away.

“Ok, Ty. You’re going home.”

\----

Tyler sighed with a smile as the sun heated his cold skin, music played in the background, the windows of Josh’s car were rolled down, he pulled the orange beanie further on his head as he stuck it out the window with a bright smile.

Josh looked over at his lover, he was practically glowing, happy to finally be out of the hellhole that disabled him for an entire year.

“I see why Jimmy loves this so much! It’s so exhilarating!” Tyler beamed, he watched as different outlets, fast food chains and stores passed, he’d missed so much.

“I didn’t know there was a Taco Bell here!” Tyler gasped, he bit his lip and turned towards his boyfriend with an expectant look.

“Yeah, they just put it there.” Josh answered, already making a turn into the parking lot, he went through the drive-thru.

He ordered Tyler whatever he wanted, then he took him home where Jim excitedly greeted him, whimpering and barking, not seeing his other parent in what felt like forever to him.   


“Aw, I missed you too buddy. Has daddy been taking good care you?” Tyler cooed, he looked around the house, it felt so familiar, it smelled just as familiar.

He stood a moment, taking it all in, he was home.

He turned to his boyfriend, grin getting bigger by the second, he took two long strides and engulfed him into a hug.

Josh reciprocated, squeezing like the boy would disappear if he let go.

“Can we eat outside?”

“Of course, my love. We do whatever you want. You’re home now.”

\--------

Tyler’s smile never wavered, he felt at peace, curled up against his boyfriend for what could be the last time.

He was upset that he would never get to marry Josh, have kids and he would never finish his next album but he was glad that whatever time he had, could be spent with the very person that brought immediate happiness.

He fell asleep with those thoughts, a content smile played at his lips.

He didn’t wake up to hear the heart-wrenching wailing, nor the people gathering around his lifeless body, and he didn’t see the depressed look on the faces of ones who loved him.

Instead, he saw Josh, dressed in a white suit with a black tie, the one he would wear at the wedding, smiling sweetly at him, him home.

His heart exploded with happiness as he took the older male’s hand.

He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> he had cancer (just a side note)


End file.
